Nightmare
by redgriffin22
Summary: The third story in my crossover series. I hope you fans will like it. Spoilers for those who have not played RE6
1. Chapter 1

**_I am sooo sorry that this has not been posted sooner, I was suffering from major writers block, until I started playing Resident Evil 6 with a friend. So this story will have to do with it for the most part, if you have played it then you will understand most of it. I'm starting with Leon's storyline before giving Harry his own later on. However the first of this is dealing with survivors of the last story. I guess you could say that Ron and Dean will have their own storyline too. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and first chapter. Also Harry Potter belongs to JK, and Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. _**

There was a loud blast as a gun went off, killing the zombie that was in the way. Dean just sighed as he shot another one, this was getting to him big time. Three shots were heard which meant Ron was nearby as well killing others in there, doing good surprising. Good thing they paid attention in class where they were taught how to kill zombies. However they never thought they would have to use it.

"Bout time" said Dean as Ron joined him

"Let's go"

They entered the store to gather supplies needed as they were running out. Harry and Leon were the only two capable of doing a mission like the current one but they were busy so it was up to them to it this time . Dean grabbed his supplies while Ron grabbed the others.

"Clear?" asked Ron

"Clear" said Dean returning with the supplies with a few extras.

"Got everything?" asked Ron

"Yep including these" said Dean holding several packs of ear muffs.

"OI" said Ron

"Sorry but its true" said Dean

"I don't snore that loud"

"Its a wonder how the zombies that remain haven't found us because of how loud you are" said Dean. After word had gotten out about the infected, the government decided to nuke most of Britian, that was two years ago. Thanks to the magic surronding it, Grummand place survived the blast however some zombies survived as well. The survivors were restless and there were more people then the place could hold.

Few of them were survivors of Hogwarts, aka ground zero of the outbreak. A student named Draco Malfoy had unleashed the virus in the school turning the entire school except a few students into zombies. This was the plan of the dark lord Voldemort however the plan backfired on him and now the wizardly world had been turned into the land of the walking dead.

"Whatever you say, anyway we have to be careful even though the muggles tried to 'cleanse the city they failed."

"And now Harry, Leon and Neville are off on some mission, in an uninfected place, lucky" muttered Dean

* * *

A explosion sent the group of people flying through the air causing them to hit the ground hard. Luckily Harry used a protection spell to help them however the impact still hurt like a bitch. He was on his feet just in time to see a helicopter appear to help them get away as Leon and Neville dragging Helena to safety. Harry soon join them to see Leon have his pistol pointed at the copter.

'So its not friendly' thought Harry

"Who's that?" asked Neville pointing at the copter. Harry went to where Neville was standing so he could see as well.

"Ada?" said Harry shocked, didn't they recieve a message not too long ago saying that she was dead. Even though he thought she had been dead for years, since Raccoon city.

"Wait isn't she supposed to be-"

"Harry, Neville, I could use a little help over here." shouted Leon.

The pair ran over to Leon to help him bust open the door together with a combine spell. After that they had to travel through an abandoned building then again in a zombie outbreak there was never an abandoned building. Leon went first while helping Helena, Harry and Neville followed one with a gun while the other used their wand.

"Over here" said Leon laying Helena against the wall. "Neville, you watch her, Harry you'll with me"

"Okay" said Harry and Neville together.

Harry followed Leon to the armored car nearby, how it got in there was an interesting question. However now was not the time to think of that, things were not looking good for Helena and unfortunately at the moment, they didn't know any healing spells or charms. So unless they found something and fast, she could die. Harry looked in the car and saw a dead solider in the front, then he looked in the back and saw an herb in the back of the car.

'That will have to do' thought Harry before breaking the window of the car to get to the herb.

"Over here" said Harry giving Leon the herb. The pair went back to their wounded compainion, at least there was a small chance that she would live. She smiled at the trio before it turned into a frown. There was a moan nearby as the car door up and the soldier that was in the front was now walking towards them.

'Not good' thought Harry as it attacked Leon, however after a ten second sturggle, Leon stabbed the zombie in the head, killing it. Harry ran over to his aid.

"you okay?" asked Harry helping one of his oldest friends up to see his feet.

"Yeah" said Leon

"Now, let's check on, Neville and Helena" said Harry

They went back to see the pair talking, at least she was still talking which was a good thing for them. After waiting for a few minutes the group were on their feet again. The only way from what they could tell was the door on the other side of the room, and they all knew what was on the other side of that door.

'Well here goes nothing' thought Harry.

Leon and Harry went the other sides of the door and opened it, it was a clear hallway. Harry and Neville went first down with Leon and Helena not far behind them. Soon they were greeted by a horde of zombies, Harry and Neville caused their patronus as they were the most effective against zombies magically wise, otherwise it was the good old bullet to the head trick or melee weapon if you were out of ammo.

"Hunnigan can we get to the towers from here?" asked Leon

"Yes, just follow the path you're on"

'Easier said then done' thought Harry as Leon was the first one to jump over the railing, right into the middle of the street with Helena right behind him. Harry and Neville looked at each other once before jumping down after them. However the way things looked maybe it was not such a smart idea.

Suddenly there was a sound and Harry looked up to see a plane falling towards their location. This was not good for them.

"RUN!' shouted Harry causing the others to noticed what he was seeing. The impact caused the ground to collapse and unfortunately for them, there was a gas tanker in there leaking.

"We need to get out of here" said Leon taking off with the other not far behind him as it exploded. Harry looked back for a belief second to see cars and debris flying everywhere.

"Move" shouted Harry as they continued to run forward.

Not far another helicopter appeared and a couple of soldiers got out of it, giving them cover fire until they were aboard the copter. But Leon was hanging on the rail with a stowaway however with one swift kick to the face caused it to fall into the inferno below.

'Holy' thought Harry before the copter jerked forward. Harry looked over to see the pliot was dead, but how? This wasn't the time for that as he and Leon took over the controls.

Meanwhile a body of a soldier was about to go over but Helena grabbed before it could, however it was now a zombie. It was trying to bite her, she managed to get it off of her, but it was still aboard and heading right at her. With a flash of blight light, it went overboard, Helena looked over to see Neville with his wand pointing at where the zombie had been.

"Thank you" said Helena

"You're welcome" said Neville. However the copter began to act up again, causing them to land on top of each other, Neville was the first one up quickly helping her back up. Neville looked back at the pair trying to fly it.

"The hell are you doing?" demanded Neville.

"No backseat flying" yelled back Harry

"Hang on to something" shouted Leon as he and Harry tried to regain control of the copter, and just in time as they missed a train not by much though as it was damaged.

They crashed into a building causing them to go flying out of it. They landed on a glass window roof, Harry looked through and saw a good amount of zombies underneath them. This was not good and it felt like the glass was breaking.

"Oh, shit" came Neville's voice. The others turned to look at him, he was looking up. They followed his line of sight, it was copter. It was about to fall those them and it would break the glass sending them to their deaths.

"Run" shouted Harry

Everyone was on their feet and moving those the exit. Just in time because no sooner did they cross the room, the copter fell going through the glass and if they had been on it, that could have been there deaths.

"Everyone all right?" asked Leon

"Yeah" replied everyone as one.

"Nice save Nev" said Harry as they reached the door, one pair on the left, the other on the right.

Harry looked at Leon before nodding, they opened the door to an empty room. The thing thast stood out to Harry was the pillar like thing in the center. This was not a good sign. Leon was the first one to jump again followed again by Helena, Neville then Harry. Leon went to the body of one of the fallen soldiers, before shaking his head. Then they turned in time to see something land in front of them.

"Back for more?" asked Leon

"You just don't know when to give up, do you Simmons" asked Harry

**_I know that I've started in the middle/end of Leon's campaign but I thought that would be a good place to start. Sorry if sounds like I'm copying the game, I'm just trying to stay within limits. Yeah Neville is Harry's partner in this, I just thought he would be a good candidate for the job as Ron hates Leon and Harry. (Read Biohazard Hogwarts to understand). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know there will be questions and I hope to answer them soon. I also hope to update soon and fix an mistakes in this chapter, but I am not making any promises-Griffin S _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's another chapter, don't worry after Simmons goes, Harry and Neville will get their story line going..___**** Anyway what I wanted to say is that I realized that the way canon goes, the characters should be older then they are. I've switched some dates around so now it should work. Harry's birthday is now 1990 instead of 81 so that way he was eight at the time of the Raccoon City incident. I hope you don't mind the change too much but now it makes more sense.** Also I do not own Harry Potter or Resident Evil. 

Suddenly the blight light of a helicopter flashed on Simmons, it was Ada again. Simmons looked up at the copter pissed. Whatever Ada had done it clearly pissed off Simmons then again Harry could care less about the guy.

"I know what you did Ada" shouted Simmons continuing on about how she took some guy name Wesker's kid and how she used his blood to make the virus stronger.

"I hope you have friends on the other side, as no one here will miss you" said Leon

Simmons just roared at the group before mutating into another monster. This day just kept on getting better and better for them. Harry shot a reducto curse at him but he was just too big for the spell. Harry swore as he dodged an attack from this new form of Simmons.

'This is so bad' thought Harry as he and Leon rolled to the left while Nevile and Helena rolled to the right. So all they could do at the moment was shoot at Simmons, and hope that they got a lucky hit on him. But it was not looking promising for them.

"Harry, let's hit him with a double patronus, try and weaken him" said Neville.

"Good idea" said Harry pointing his wand with Neville.

"Expecto Patronum" shouted both wizards together.

The two patronus ran towards him and started to attack him, however it didn't look like they were doing anything against him. All it did actually was annoy him and he had enough. Simmons decided to go for Nevile however Helena pushed him out of the way just in time.

"Thanks" said Neville

"I guess we're even now"

"Now is not the time for that" said Neville

Neville then saw some tanks of flammable gas nearby, close to were Simmons was. He raised his wand and sent a reducto curse at it causing it to explode doing some damage to Simmons. After another well place curse on Neville's part, Simmons transformed back. Since he was the closest Neville ran up and punched the guy in the face. However after laying a few more hits on the guy, he transformed again.

"Oh, shit" said Neville jumping out of the way.

He rejoined the others as they continued to shoot at the mutant. Harry moved around Leon one way while Neville and Helena went the other way. After another good amount of ammo pumped into him, Simmons once returned to a human like form. This time is was Helena who punched him in the face.

"This is for my sister" said Helena between punches. But once again he transformed.

'How many times is he going to do that?' thought Harry

However then the others showed up, giving them enough time to get in, and Leon and Harry mounted the guns to provide cover fired. Neville provided wand cover, Helena shot at Simmons with her gun but in this case it would be useless. Harry then noticed a truck full of chemicals so he pointed his gun at it waiting for Simmons to pass by it. Once he did Harry fired, the explosion caused Simmons to once again revert back to his human form again. This time it was Harry who did the punching.

"You do not stand a chance" said Harry

Simmons just roared as he transformed almost taking Harry out in the process. However with his seeker reflexes he managed to tuck and roll at the last second. The car pulled up allowing him to get in. Harry also unloaded an entire clip on him before getting but tried to shoot again but was out of ammo.

"Seriously not now" muttered Harry. then Simmons threw a car at them causing them to go over sending everyone flying except the driver who was killed when the car went up in flames.

'No, he will pay for this' thought Harry getting to his feet. He then saw Simmons came at him until the copter passed by him.

That gave him time to escape from Simmons, when suddenly there was an explosion causing him to go flying. It was a painful landing but at least he was unconscious. He noticed Leon running over to him.

"Hang on there kid" said Leon as he gave Harry some herbs."You okay?"

"I'm fine" said Harry getting to his feet to see Simmons heading around. "Isn't he dead yet?"

"Afraid not" said Leon pointing his gun at him. Harry had switched to the machine gun causing Leon to give him a funny look.

"Come on, our pistols are nothing but bb guns to him, we need to bring out some heaver stuff."

"Considering you're the only one with something like that"

"That means...I'm going to be the main target" said Harry before sighing then running out directly behind him. He shouted "Look at me, I'm a target"

This caused him to turned and Harry opened on him sending a ton of lead his way, it seemed to do something but not enough. He noticed one last barrel of the stuff that they had been shooting at, this was his last chance. He ran for it, with Simmons right behind him, he waited until he was passed the barrel before turning while diving and shot the barrel. The explosion caused Simmons to go down and for all. Also Ada's helicopter was leaving.

"She's going to the roof." said Helena

"Let's go" said Neville

They went to the nearby elevator getting on it and it was a quiet trip up for a while as silence No one spoke until Helena decided to ask Leon about his feelings for Ada. Harry thought that it was rude to ask. But halfway through the elevator was stopped and broke causing the group to jump onto the wires nearby. Harry looked down to see Ada in the distance running from a familiar creature.

'It can't be, isn't he dead yet?' thought Harry as he climbed up the wires as the last of the bunch.

They had to move quickly so they could save Ada. There was a platform nearby that they managed to get to, Harry and Leon switched to their sniper rifles. They got Simmons in their sights, and opened fire on him. After a few more shots before there was a shake, the platform was about to gave. Harry was the first one to jump this putting in front of the group this time.

'Great, this is just great.' thought Harry as he climbed, it was a surprise that he had not passed out yet, he was feeling the effects of the fight. He was tired.

After a long climb he found an open window to jump into and landed on his butt. This was a good place for a nap, with that he passed out also thinking of a way of rescuing Sherry.

* * *

Ron and Dean returned to Grummand Place, with hero welcome's, along with a kiss from Lavender and Ginny. Even since the Hogwarts disaster everyone that had survived which was a small group had become very close and some even dating. Leon and Claire had been put in charge as they knew what to do, along with Harry. Ron still had not forgiven Harry for killing Hermione at Hogwarts.

"Got everything?" asked Claire, she had decided to stay with the others after the incident to make sure they stayed safe. Ron just muttered before slamming the stuff on the table.

"What's his problem?" asked Claire looking at Dean

"I think he still has a problem with what had happened at Hogwarts"

"But that was two years" said Ginny joining them

"You can never forget things like that" said Claire remembering Raccoon City.

"Well anyway, have you heard from them?" asked Dean giving Claire the stuff he had politely.

"I'm afraid not" said Claire "I'll call everyone when dinner is ready"

They went up the room to check if there was anything important going on in the wizardly world. The new minister was still trying to boost confidence in him rebuilding the Wizardly world after the fall of Fudge which also lead to the fall of most of the European Wizardly World. Ron turned it off in time to hear a scream and what sound spells, it sounded like Ginny. Ron and Dean ran from their room to Ginny before opening the door to see that she was gone.

"Where is she?"

"Ginny!" shouted Dean.

The room was in ruins with junk all over the place. Someone had decided to kidnapped Ginny but who and how did they get in the place. Dean noticed that on the floor was a weird looking mask.

_**Cliffhanger ending. Who kidnapped Ginny?. You'll have to read to find out. This is somewhat important for later on but not that important. I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises.-redgriffin22**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well here is another chapter of my story, I know that one of my major stories has not been update but there is a reason why. I am focusing on this and my Godzilla and Ultraman stories for a while. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. **_

Harry woke up by being slapped in the face by Neville several times before his face turned downwards, Harry followed his gaze to see Leon holding Ada in his arms. Simmons was not to far from the pair and closing on them fast with some zombies not to far in the distance as well.

"We need to cover them" said Harry getting up and pointing his machine gun at Simmons. He then opened fire on him.

Neville and Helena took care of the zombies around them. After a clip and no sign of progress Harry switched to the sniper rifle. He waited until timing was prefect before firing. It was a hit causing Simmons to return to his human, that should give them enough time to escape or so he thought before Simmons sent Leon flying over the edge.

"Leon!" shouted Harry

He saw Leon hanging on the edge of the platform he was on, it looked like Simmons was ready to kill him once and for all. That would be if not for some quick thinking on Ada's part. She grabbed a pipe and hit Simmons with it sending them both over, however Ada used her grappling gun to escape. It looked like Simmons was finally gone.

'Thank God that it's over' thought Harry before joining Leon in time to see that Leon had received a text from Ada.

_**Wish I stay longer but I've gotta run. I left a parting gift on the roof. See you down the road. By the way say Hi to Harry for me**_.

"Ada" shouted Leon.

'Wait, I know that she helped us out while fighting Deborah but I remember nobody calling my name. Does that mean that she remembers me.' thought Harry after Leon relayed the message to him.

"Wait how does she know Harry?" asked Neville

"Raccoon City" answered Leon for Harry

"Boy how many of you survived Raccoon City"

"16" Answered Leon "Claire, Ada, Jill, Carlos, Sherry, Harry and myself along with another group of survivors"

"Now is not the time to talk about it, we need to get out of here" said Harry. The others agreed with him and made for the roof to finally get out of there.

Unfortunately for them there were a lot of zombies waiting for them. On the other side was a copter, their way out of this hellhole. Suddenly tentacles appeared and started killing the zombies, Harry looked over and swore real loud because of what he saw. It was Simmons again, didn't this guy know when to die.

"This is beyond ridiculous" said Neville as they pointed their weapons at him.

"No kidding, let's end this once and for all" said Harry pulling the trigger on his gun but nothing happened. 'Not now'

Harry switched to his wand, sending a spell at Simmons, but a moan from behind stopped him from sending another. Harry had to move out of the way from being attacked by a zombie. Even though there little of them, they were still a problem, because if they focus too much om Simmons, one of them could fall victim to a zombie. So Harry went to providing cover for the others.

"Harry, hurry" shouted Leon holding the door for him and the others, while zombies were busy with Simmons.

"Is he gone?"

"That's what we thought last time" said Leon

"I doubt it" said Harry

The group then started traveling towards the helicopter, without trouble for the most part. It was when they reached a train. Harry and Leon helped Neville and Helena up then got help up. Harry turned in time to see a huge insect like creature heading for them. He knew that this was another of Simmons transformations.

"Shit" said Harry at the same time something hit the side causing Harry and Leon to fall into the create below.

"Leon, Harry" shouted Helena

"We're fine, just get us out of here" said Harry as Simmons got closer to them.

Harry fired off a rapid set of spells to try to stall for time, with Leon helping while Neville and Helena were trying to get it moving. Soon enough it did started to move but Simmons was still heading for them. Harry aimed for his head, getting somewhat of success but due to simmons size it was not that effective.

"What's going on?" asked Harry as it stopped moving and they were nowhere near where they needed to be.

"Working on it" yelled Neville through the ear peice.

However time was not on there side as they needed to get out of there and fast. Harry noticed that they were moving again, that's when Simmons swung at them. Harry grabbed Leon, leaping out of there in time to see Simmons fall. Both landed on the egde of the platform, Leon made it up first before helping Harry.

"Thanks"

"We need to get out of here" said Leon moving for the door that blocked their way. "Harry"

"Got it " said Harry who with Leon kicked open the door.

They then proceeded to the ladder nearby to climb up, as they neared the otherside they saw a whole bunch of zombies. This was not going to be easy but they need to make it to the copter otherwise they could be killed by a zombie or Simmons. But it was a now or never deal so they jumped, leading in time to see Simmons return even uglier then before.

"Time to end this bastard once and for all" said Harry raising his wand at him and sending a reducto curse at him but it did little. 'Damn'

"Harry look out" yelled Neville causing him to look uo to see a claw heading for him

"Shit" shouted Harry while dodging it.

Harry turned to a zombie right in his face, he ducked and kicked it to send it backwards so he could get a head shot with a spell. It didn't look the others were doing well against him. In fact he turned in time to see the others getting sent backwards to the ground, Harry was quick to put a shielding charm on them so that way a zombie couldn't eat them. Once they were back on their feet, Harry joined them.

"This not looking good"

"What we do?" asked Helena

"Aim for the head" said Leon

"But he's guarding that too well"

"Let's try the legs" said Neville

"Let's move" said Harry aiming his wand at the nearest leg sending another reducto curse at it, causing to to explode and wounding Simmons. Neville took out another leg with a well placed spell of his own.

"Keep it up" said Harry as Leon shot out another.

"We almost go him." said Helena but at that moment several tentacles shot out of where they just shot absorbing zombies and now the things they destroyed were back

"Well that goes make it harder" muttered Harry sending more spells at him.

"We can't give up"

"Right" said Harry "Let's get back to work"

Harry blew out the the lowest one one the left while Neville took care off the right. They were quick to get the top ones while Leon and Helena took care of the middle ones. Soon enough Simmons fell to the ground, Harry noticed a spike sticking out of the ground, using his wand he sent into Simmons forhead causing him to get and sheirk in pain. At the moment a bolt of lightning hit it causing him to fall backwards.

"We got him" said Neville

"We need to move, this is no longer stable" said Leon.

They ran for the copter making it to see Simmons appear for his final stand. Leon grabbed the rocket launcher nearby and fired it at Simmons sending him once again over. Harry ran over to make sure that he was finally dead. Harry watched Simmons fall a good distance before being inpaled by the spike on the top of pillar. Harry sighed before closing his eyes, it was finally over.

"Harry we got to move."

"Roger" said Harry getting into the copter along with the others.

They were finally getting out there all alive and safe. But something told him otherwise, it was like something was telling him to stay. Something or someone needed him, it was then he realized who it was. He still needed to rescue Sherry from wherever they were. He knew that the BSSA was already going to safe them but he wanted to help them.

"Leon, take us down over there" said Harry pointing to the other side of the city where the virus had not be spread.

"What why?" asked Helena

"I'm going after Sherry" said Harry

"Harry, the BSSA-"

"I know" said Harry "I just..."

"I hope you know what you're doing" said Leon as he landed and Harry got out.

"What about Neville?" asked Helena

"It's his choice" said Harry

"I'm know I'm going to regret this but you can't going anywhere with backup" said Neville getting out after Harry. Harry looked at Leon before nodding and Leon took back off.

"You own me" said Neville looking at the copter as it disappeared into the distance.

"Yeah, I'll pay you back when we get out of here. Now come on" said Harry heading off with Neville behind him

* * *

"Okay, I'll let him know" said Claire talking on the phone.

"Well?" asked Ron

"The BSAA said if was the mask of a new B.O.W called J'avo and since there has been an attack in China they believe that is where she'll be" said Claire

"B.O.W?" asked Dean

"Bio Organic Weapon" said Claire, thanks to Chris, she knew that.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Well they'll going to contact my brother and see if he can get her out"

"What if he can't"

"He will" said Claire

"Dean, a moment" said Ron leading the confused kid out of the room. He led them to his room, Dean finally had enough with the silent treatment going to the room.

"What is it?" asked Dean

"Pack some supplies and meet me at the floo when everyone's asleep" said Ron

"You can't be serious?" said Dean

"Yes, we're going to rescue Ginny ourselves"

"Ron think, let the BSAA handle it" said Dean

"Don't you want to save her?" demanded Ron

"Yes but we need to think about it" said Dean

"Well I'm going" said Ron turning to start picking out gear for the 'rescue mission'. Dean just sighed before packing what he was going to use as well. He just hoped that Ron knew what he was doing. What Ron didn't noticed was Dean making a small note for Claire, hoping that she would understand and that they'll be all right. He just wondered what in store for them, little did he know that it was going to be quite an adventure that they about to embark on.

_**That is it for this chapter so now begins the true adventures for Harry Neville, Ron and Dean. Yes at one part they're paths will cross but in a unusual way. **__**Also right now, I'm am going to reveal some of the pairings in this story. They are Harry/Sherry (Sorry to those who thought it was going to be Claire. Claire is like an other sister to Harry) Neville/Helena, Ron/Lavender, and Leon/Ada (They will be appearing again). I do have a question, should I keep Dean and Ginny together, if not then who should I pair them with? Moving on t**__**here was be a final boss for both of them. Simmons doesn't count for Harry and Neville final boss. I hope you will review this and tell me what you think of it. I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises.-redgriffin22.**_


End file.
